the beginning of any
by paloma olivares de la bodega
Summary: bea here like milo and Oscar, but someone comes and feelings for Bea, but bea danger, may save bea milo and discover their true feelings.


Principio del formulario

All was peace and quiet in high school hooks, swam in the corridors milo, and bea oscar best friends.

Hurry, we'll be late to class oscar said altered

Do not worry brother always arrived early are not you bea? milo said Mirandola

-If bea said as he gave a smile.

As you know Oscar is in love with her, but bea no, she has a crush on milo, I want to say but ... I do not want to hurt Oscar.

They entered the class of Professor seahorse and was as always, bea was reading a book, milo was sleeping and oscar was drawing something on it and bea, when suddenly came the director.

'Boys have a new student said the director

In the harbor in the lounge and had a great lobster muscolosa was black with red stripes, blue shorts had a short one, had 2 bracelets and a necklace with spikes spikes, had a scar on his right eye, the worst was his powerful and sharp claws.

Everyone was in shock and afraid.

-All, he is black and his new partner will be living, I want to be treated well and said the director was

I hope that if he said quietly black

Bu-well black-sit wherever you want said Professor nervous

Black sat next to bea, began to see the corner of his eye, but said nothing until the end of the class. Bea was keeping his books, after that keep their books hit something hard, looked up and saw it was black.

-Hey beautiful what's your name? black said

Black-oh hello my name is bea bea said ARISING

-Oh a cute name for a pretty girl said as she scratched black bottom of the chin

Bea said good-by with a slight blush

Then they went to the cafeteria, bea went to sit down with Milo and Oscar, the other side of the cafeteria black golpiado had a poor fish for money when he suddenly saw bea other 2 fish, black began to growl but not did nothing and only look to the exit.

Bea was swimming with his friends when he forgot something

-Ay guys said I forgot something bea reviewing their backpack

Do not worry-we hope you said bea oscar

-Not come on I said bea reached

-Ok said milo

Bea went to his locker and take what you forgot, did not realize anyone was watching, when someone would take the fin and took her to the cellar. When he realized he was black

Black-what happens? bea asked confused

-Good news is that you could not say this in class so expect the black said output

- What is it? wonder bea

-I like you said black bea

Bea was surprised but does not like.

Black-sorry but ... I do not like bea said

-That? Why? Said surprised black

-Is that I like someone else said bea

Blue-fish is that right? said black head down  
>-If, if said with a blush bea<p>

black still had his head down and was thoughtful

I'm sorry black-bea said as he went, black fists clenched and began to growl

-GRRRRRR ... IF YOU ARE NOT MAN, THOU SHALT NOT OF nadien cry as he took to bea black stomach and crashed against the wall

Bea-scream AHHHHHH

-GRRRRRR ... all women are equal you treat him well and I confessed to stab you in the back ... but that will change black said with a sinister smile

-Qu-vaz I be? Wonder bea frightened and began to tremble

-Let me give you a lesson in black said in a voice macabre  
>I look with horror bea<p>

when suddenly black face golpio bea, bea cry of pain, then the started to move back and forth violently when making bea solto crashed into a tank, take it by the neck and threw it back and golpiar began to savagely bea bit him on the arm but it was useless, black I take it by the neck and returned to throw at the wall, a short black left him on his back, bea cry of pain, then let it

- Enough is enough? ask black

-My-milo ... help me ... help po-for-favor ... my fa-milo said weakly bea

- Milo? bluefish is that stupid ... ha as if he could help the black said he does not listen

-I-help-help milo said ... bea weak

SHUT-cry black angry black bea saw the had to golpiar

-MILOOOOOOOO bea cry before he turned black

Milo heard the cry-¿bea?

- What's up brother? ask oscar

-I will go look for bea already taken much milo said

Brother said, I'll go with oscar

-I do not worry for it will only reach the house milo said

Aya-ok said we would dare while swimming for your home

Milo swam for the school, Milo was swimming through the halls of the school looking to bea, he saw the cellar door was open, swim in the dark cellar, when suddenly he saw a blood stain, stains followed milo blood when he saw the following: bea saw the body was face down, down it was a circle of blood in addition to having a back injury, also saw the wall and some tanks had blood when going to see milo to bea something I golpio side and fell to the ground.

'Do not you approach premitire she said black

-Cursed as pudistes acerle this to her angry milo said

-I liked it but she loves me, loves someone else ... and you know who that person? black said

- Who? wonder milo

-You said black

milo was left in shock, bea loved well the truth is that since I came to Milo began to feel something more than just bea single friends

-That's why he hise this ... is a lesson black said, milo saw that blood had black tongs

-You are a damned fool milo said more angry as dared to hurt his bea

-As I said if it is not mine and no one was ... You will die WITH HER black scream while being rushed to milo.

Milo had several bumps and bruises, black had a nasty wound on his face, milo knew could not win a black, when he saw that the roof had several tanks and the only way was by a rope to lower them in a fast moving milo leather jacket and took the shot, the tank fell on him a black, when suddenly came out of the mountain black tank but before attacking again milo fainted.

Milo was where it was bea, I take her in his arms and looked; bea body was full of cuts, bruises and contusions, his right eye was purple in addition to his bleeding mouth and nose, had an ugly wound in the head. Milo watched in horror as her friend was badly hurt and began to mourn

-Bea are you listening to me ... sorry for not coming on time and protect you if you die ... never forgive me ... milo said as she strokes her hair

-Bea I do not know if what I said is true black but ... I ... I love you bea ... please do not die bea milo said as he held her, her tears fell on the face of bea

Bea opened her eyes slowly and saw milo crying and placed her fin in the face of milo.

-Do not cry but I'm here milo said bea very weak voice

Milo opened her eyes wide but only smiled and gently hug bea

-Bea're alive thank god happy milo said

-Bea ... I love you milo said with a blush

-I also said I love you with a blush also bea

Then they looked at, approached slowly until their lips met, they found a soft kiss, then separated and tenderly embraced for a moment felt no more pain bea was happy they had to each other but did not last long. Bea began to tremble

- Are you okay? milo asked concerned

-Milo ... help me ... help tartamudiano bea said until I'm unconscious

BEA-milo said scared, I knew I would die bea desangracion if not helped quickly

Milo took to bea in his arms and swam quickly to any home

Oscar's was expected, when I hear the bell and went to the door and screamed when she saw her brother golpiado the worst was seeing that the arms had bea milo he was very badly injured

- What steps you? Said oscar concerned

-Back to bea golpio attacked and arrives just in time to save her, but need help fast oscar milo said

Llegala to the bedroom, I go for the kit as he said oscar for the kit  
>Milo bea lay down in bed, after you heal the wounds oscar and sell them, also will heal their wounds milo<p>

Bea abrior his eyes, saw that he was lying in bed milo, saw that his wounds were bandaged, then came milo

- And these better? wonder milo

-If I'm better said bea

-Ten take this, is for your black eye milo said as he gave a bag of ice

Thanks bea-milo said while placing the ice pack in your eye

-You know something milo said bea

- What is bea? wonder milo

-That if I had gone with you this would not have happened if I had not cried maybe now would be dead bea said they began to mourn

-No no please do not cry you have no blame for anything, I had to go with, I always will protect you from harm and would give up my life for you milo said as she wiped the tears

-Awwww you're so sweet milo said bea

They looked and they kissed, when suddenly I get Oscar, when I look remained in shock, milo and bea looked at him, blushed and became nervous

-Te-te explain what brother said milo nervous

-I said oscar ... is that too nervous bea

-Do not worry okay oscar said

- WHAT? Said the 2 caught

-If, if you are happy so I too, what I care most is you 2 said with a smile oscar

Thank you very much brother-milo ddijo happy as she hugged

-Thank you for understanding oscar said bea

-No problem hugging Oscar said bea

At night, bea is still in the house of Milo and Oscar because his wounds are still frecas and some still not closed, milo now lying next to bea, had his arm on the shoulder of bea, were watching a movie (Oscar is not, was to tell the bea potatoes going to spend the night at home)

- And you feel much better? wonder milo

-If I am better but still I have to be at rest said bea

-For my you can stay here always said watching her milo

Milo-awwww I love being with you bea said as he put his head down from the head of milo

-I also love to you're next to me said as I hugged her tenderly milo

-Bea ... I tell you something? milo said nervous

- What is it? wonder bea

-Bea ... qui-like s-be m-my non-girlfriend? milo asked nervously

Bea felt very happy milo finally asked him to be his girlfriend

-Clearly, if bea happy milo said as she hugged his neck

-That's perfect milo said in placing their fins in waist bea

Looked after, they started coming, until their lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss.

END

**Haz clic para obtener otras posibles traducciones**

**Pulsa la tecla Mayús y arrastra las palabras para cambiar el orden.**


End file.
